The world's end (Ragnarok)
by Bhagirath
Summary: Post BD. Jacob lost everyone, betrayed by Renesmee and Cullens. Now drowned in madness, he is holding onto the last one of his tribe. A struggle to save moon children from the extinction and a journey of how Renesmee won her soul-mate back. This is not your avg Twilight story. Contains torture and gory scenes. RPOV and JPOV
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of the series. Just to see the response on the idea. This story is going to be very high on supernatural. The origin of the all the kinds and of course love and betrayal.

Disclaimer: SM Owns the twilight.

* * *

Chapter 1, shadow of the Past

Everyone in their lifetime thought about changing their past, change in their reaction or action in some short of situation which have lifelong impact on you. An impact so severe; so full of regret that, all of your life you will keep thinking about that one particular moment. That moment when you held the power to stop yourself from being succumbed to that regret.

But at least there is an end to that regret. Death.

When you die, you leave everything behind. Your acts, your memories, you loved ones, the one who hated you and that moment of regret, but when you an immortal even that privilege seems to be stolen away.

You must be thinking I am crazy. Nothing can be so severe that a human cannot forget and no one is immortal. Well, if you are Renesmee Cullen, both of above arguments are not true. I am a half vampire, last one of my kind and I am an immortal, a curse that I adored all my childhood but hating to the core now. I was born with the fascination with the word forever. Like mother like daughter, but sometime I wish I wasn't like my mother.

A small walk through these corridors again made all the memories flashed through my mind. All the curses I live with, all the mistakes I had done, all the things I so desperately wants to change flashed through my eyes. Mocking me, playing with me. Teasing me about the mess I made in my life.

I still don't know why I am forced to come here again. The white marble on these walls, ever so shinny are just the representation of fake royalty and leadership. Taunting the weaker ones of their low status in our world.

My steps took me faster when I smelled the scent of human wandering into corridors just like me. Kids, women and men alike, laughing and enjoying their vacation. So oblivious to their fate. No one of them will survive to see another day because of what my kind will say hunting. Hunting…ha, more like killing of innocent for pleasure of their mind.

Vampires do not need to hunt humans. We can live of animals or donated blood or the clone blood developed by human scientist, but that doesn't satisfy the carnal need of my kind. They want to kill these innocent human just because they can.

But who I am to complain. No one have killed more than me. Not the Volturi, nor any other coven. The people I killed in a single day, with a single decision that I regret till this day.

I kept walking, ignoring the joyful laugh of the humans but brought back to present by a sound from my side.

"This way Miss Renesmee." Voice came from of beautiful petite girl, human pet of Volturi guard who do their dirty work in the bright light of sun.

I nodded at her direction and followed her pursuit. Volturi had asked for the company of entire Vampire race at their castle. An annual gala to celebrate the glorious days of the extinction of the Moon children. Another race being extinct because of our fear of being threatened.

Everyone in our race, including my father, portrays them as a mindless beast who knew nothing but to kill the humans and a threat to vampire existence. But I know, that is far from the truth.

The human pet brought me to the giant hall in which I once stood as the part of Volturi, but now as a mere guest. It was then my senses assaulted with the scent of the wolf. Not a real wolf but a moon child. Chained heavily by titanium rings, only few of human elements that hold the power to enslave our kinds.

I looked at his direction. His face bruised heavily and blood dripping from his mouth. Long gashed of the metal whipping on his back and chest. Head hung unconsciously with dark bags under his eyes. Everyone who came in hall after me goes straight to the prisoner to taunt him or just whip his unconscious body just for the sake of it.

I was not at all surprised by the condition he was subjected to, instead I would say it was more of a mercy showed by the guard not to kill him horrendously.

"Ahh! Little Renesmee, It's nice to have your company today." Came the sweet sickening voice of my old master for which I was ready to die once.

"Not that I had a choice, Aro!" I replied with no hint of enthusiasm as my old master is portraying in front of me. "Your guard were hunting my contacts just to get me here. So I cut the chase and came." I answered in my monotone voice, which was normal for me these days.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience caused by my guard. They just wanted to get the message for this gala to you. After all how can we celebrate our gracious victory on the last of our enemies without our old family? Rex will be very happy to see his mate again." He said in his very calm and sweet accent that I now despised to core and with the mention of his name all the bitterness I held inside came to my mouth.

"I am not here for him or anyone else. I am here so you can stop hunting me down. I came and now I want to leave." I cannot even hold my hiss down at bay. Even though I know he can kill me off, Burn my limbs and subject me to torture far greater than any moon child has ever subjected to. I simply didn't care. After all what I have done in my life. It will be very less of a punishment then I deserve.

"Ahh! You hold grudges against him." Aro smiled at me. I gritted my teeth but held my tongue. "I want nothing more in this world then for both of you rekindle your relation again" He said.

I opened my mouth to reply but his eyes flashed to me and i held my voice as he continue. "But, I can't force you to do that, but I will be pleased if you stay for some more time. May be see your family again." He said with a smile.

First Rex and now my old family. Like hell I want to see them. But even though I know the polite tone of Aro but I am blinded to the threat behind it. He want me to stay and if I want to leave alone I had to stay.

I nodded instead of replying. "I beg your pardon it seems, Cullens are here. Will you please excuse me and enjoy the gala. Do not be ashamed to taste the blood. It's fresh" He said and disappeared. I know it's fresh my hearing is good enough to hear the screams of human being butchered in the dungeon of the castle. But who I am to complain. They can't butcher more than I did.


	2. Chapter 2

SM Owns the Twilight

* * *

Chapter 2. The pack survives.

"Renesmee!" A light tap on my shoulder got my attention to the cold hands of my father. I flinched away from his touch. This person used to be my hero once, but now, he is just one more face that I hated the most.

I said nothing and kept my face stern and lack of emotions because even though I can shield away my thoughts from him, he can easily read anyone inside out from their facial expression. Years of leaching around others mind and emotions give you something more than the natural abilities.

His face was a portrayal of agony. "Please, _Ness!_ Come back home." He said. What a pathetic attempt. Does he think that I will come just by asking?

I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited him to continue but he said nothing else. I should have known that. What else he can say to redeem himself.

"You know _Edward"_ I sneered. I failed to bit back the darkness in my voice. "If you don't have anything to say to me. Don't show me your face and ruin my day. AND NEVER EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN." I shouted but just for us to hear, but with enough loudness to make my point clear. No one can call me that. Only _him_.

His face turned pleading as he spoke. "Just tell me peanut! What can I do to make this right? I will do anything."

I snorted. Just like old time. A vampire never changes. But I am not a vampire. I grew and I learned; I learned not to trust a vampire, especially my father.

I looked dead into his eyes as I replied "There are some things that cannot be made right. Not by your endless supply of wealth. Or by your mind reading ability," I looked at the direction of his and mine makeshift family is standing. "Or by the blind support of your family." I ended the conversation and turned back on my heels. This place is nothing but a jerk up to me. Made me realize all the darkness that keep me consuming, no matter how fast I run.

I felt a single tear slid down my cheeks followed by one more with the realization that no one is going to wipe it out.

A laud clink on a glass brought everyone's attention to the higher ground on which Aro, Markus and Caius were standing; backed by their mates and some prominent member of the guard. All dressed in shiny new wardrobe designed for high class society.

"I am thankful to everyone coming here on my request." Aro addressed the bunch. "Nothing pleases me more! Than to see all of us. Standing together, even after centuries of struggle against these vile creatures." He gestured toward the beaten and brushed body of the Moon child.

"But no more, my friends. Our brave guard had hunted down every last bit of them." He claimed.

"Presented before all of you; is the last of them, and we all will witness the end of him and with that, end of the struggle that was between us, and them. For even before the time had started." He announced. Everyone greeted his announcement.

"Rex if you may?" He gestured towards him, the one I always dreaded to meet. My mate. The one biggest mistake of my life.

Rex moved to the side of moon child and uncuffed his hand. Only then I saw the spikes in the cufflinks stabbed in the wrist of the moon child. Blood seeping down from his wrist and on the floor of the white marble.

The Moon child opened his eyes for the first time and looked at Rex. And surprisingly, instead of begging for mercy. He smiled at him, rubbed his wrist and then drew his eyes towards all of us. His yellow of eyes still shinning, even after taking so much abuse. He let out a laugh, like he is witnessing a sight to adore instead of army of vampires, who want nothing but to see him dying a painful death.

His this reaction angered Rex more and with a flash I saw his knees contacting with his face and the moon child crashed backwards but instead of crying or screaming. He laughed. He literally laughed a heartfull.

His reaction has not gone unnoticed by Aro. I saw him gulp as if he needed that. He looked at the crowd and I saw his eyes moved for a second as he contemplated what to say and then he said.

"See for yourself by fellow vampires. Their kind doesn't feel pain. They are just beast who killed without hesitation. They are dangerous for not just exposing themselves but to expose our kind too. And in the era of science when humans are developing weapons that can destroy one of us. We can let that happen."

Everyone cheered after him and shouted. "Kill him." "End this forever." "Why is he still alive?"

Aro nodded to Rex, who was also listening to him and then he drew his favorite piece of work. A dog collar, armed with spikes that can penetrate stony skin of a vampire and a wolf's alike.

The same collar I saw at that dreadful day when I betrayed everyone who considered me a family. A memory of _his_ face flashed through my mind and my knees almost buckled.

I was in my own world just like I have been these days when I heard Rex's velvety voice leased with menace. "You won't be laughing anytime soon after this, Dog!" he said and with a swift moment the collar found purchase of Moon child's neck. He howled like his kind.

Rex dragged him to the center of hall where a hook on the celling was placed just for the ritual of killing the moon child.

Tears welled up in my eyes as each step Rex's took, reminding me of my past. How he did that then. Every word. _His_ last word still echoing inside my head. The hurt of betrayal in _his_ eyes when _he_ was going through all this.

Rex threw the titanium chain over the hook and pulled it enough for the Moon child to howl in agony and try to balance himself on knees. Every gash, every symbol of long torture is being displayed to the crowd. This is the end for him.

I closed my eyes. This is too much. Just like before. I should let myself be killed by them, instead of witnessing all this shit again and again. I opened my eyes because even when my eyes are closed, _his_ face will never leave the sight.

My eyes fixed to Rex's face who was looking straight to me. Grinning ear to ear, seeing me like this, but his grin faded away as moon child spoke through the spikes digging inside his neck.

"You all are fools!" He laughed again. "You all enjoy torturing our kind too much. You didn't even noticed the dread you brought upon yourself." He spoke while trying to pull the collar away from his neck but failed. He cried in pain but his eyes never letting the shine go away.

He laughed again. "Something is coming, and you didn't even noticed it because of your pathetic smugness." He spoke, looking directly at Aro.

Aro face didn't change and he motioned to Rex to do what he was supposed to do. Rex nodded to Aro and again locking his eyes straight to mine as he pulled the chain.

The Moon child forced up on his and the spikes on the collar dug deep in his healing throat, making him clutch his neck but to no relief. He screamed in pain and blood started to drip down his naked chest, over the healing gashes of metal whipping.

Rex smiled at me. His red eyes shining in joy as he pulled again. This time the feet goes just a little bit over the floor.

The Crowd in the hall is cheering over the grunting and howling of moon child but the feeling I was having inside is not at all amusing.

The moon child started kicking his feet as Rex pulled again and started electrifying the chain with his electric powers. How can I forget his power! One of the jewel of Volturi Guard, the all mighty power of thunder; even rivaling Jane's power to inflict pain on his subject.

The moon child spat blood as he was being electrified and hanged simultaneously. If you think feeling of burning alive is painful; you can never comprehend the pain this can inflict.

The moon child turned around while wiggling to get free. As soon as his face come on sight. My own dark past came crashing. The brown _his_ eyes flashing in front of my eyes. Pain and hurt and betrayal fogging _his_ eyes, which held so much happiness once.

"Please." I whispered. "Don't hurt him." I breathed. A fraction of past which is still alive inside me that I relived again and again.

I felt the presence of my father behind me, but he is not the one who can comfort me. In fact, no one can. A hard sob came from my mouth and tears ran free. Some of the by stander gave me a worried look as to why I am not happy to witness killing of a beast.

I felt the darkness overcome me but then I heard the words that I haven't heard even since…..

"When the cold wind blew and the cold ones arrive. A lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." The moon child said while his blood drowned his own voice. But the message was clear. Edward stilled behind me, like moving will pain him physically. My breathing picked up as my heart beating faster than before.

My eyes goes straight to Rec. His grin dropped and the grip on the chain lessened instantly. The moon child's body slammed into floor with a loud thud and before my eyes can register, He was on his body; shaking him.

"What the hell you just said? Say it again Dog." He shouted on his face but gain no answer.

This non responsiveness fueled Rex's anger and he started pounding his face. No one in the crowd is cheering now, instead they all witnessing the madness of Rex as he punched a dead body to pulp.

Demetri came to Rex's side to take him away to save the guard from the embarrassment that he was causing. He tried to touch him but blown away by the thunder erupting from his body. Demetri's body flew backwards and slammed on marble wall, but not before sounds of explosions and wolves howling filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns the Twilight.

* * *

RPOV

The ear splitting sound of explosions completely subdued the screams of vampires. I rarely heard a vampire scream, but surely it's not a sound you want to hear every morning; very high in pitch, the one that go through your ear like a hot iron rode shoved inside and ripped it apart.

That. I never want to experience again and it's too much for me, it felt like I will faint.

Despite my condition, one thing that keep hovering inside my mind is, _who is stupid enough to attack The Volturi and that too when the entire vampire kind is here._

One more explosion and a loud thud on the closed door of the only gate which can provide exit. Volturi were never a fan of glass windows in comparison to my family. Everything is either marble or wood of the premium quality which cannot even be scratched much less blasted into pieces.

These doors are made from slabs of titanium and covered with wood and carvings to look beautiful, but they can take a hit from strongest tanks that human possess.

Everyone recovered from the first shock and then quickly readied themselves for attack. Crouching down, waiting for the incoming enemies. I was too, readied myself to defend. What a change of event. I was just moment away to getting out of here and now I have to fight who ever fool is outside the gate.

This day can't be more bad.

"Renesmee, Peanut. Come with us." My father come cutting through the crowd. "We are leaving. They are coming, It was a trap from the get go. I must have sensed it before" My father bellowed over the hissing of the vampires.

"My Friends, no need to fear. Our defences and guard is more than capable of handling this…err…situation." Aru spoke over.

His voice was unsure that was one more terrifying thing. No one has ever tried to attack Volturi before…Unless the Romanians.

"No Peanut, they are not behind this. But I can hear there thought outside that door." My father whispered in my ear, standing protectively behind me.

"Listen "Father". I can take care of myself. I don't want any more help from you. I was being haunted by your past ones till this day. Please" I begged, yelled, anything you say. I just can't stand him anymore.

One more explosion outside. _What the hell they are doing_? _Why haven't any human authorities come by now, surely they have heard it too._

"Felix, Rex. Secure the gates. Guards take your position. This is an attack on Volturi and we are responsible for our Kind's safety." Caius said. Why I haven't heard him before? He is the one person that can be agitated easily, but a coward none the less.

Felix and Rex, the two strongest of our kind flashed through the crowd as the door break and I, for the first time in years saw a grey pelt wolf; Moon child, entered into sight. His long claws ripped the door from the base and threw it inside, which landed straight on some standing vampires just behind it. The stumbled by the impact but gain their footing quickly.

Felix quickly smashed himself into the moon child and threw him outside as Rex picked the door and placed it again on the hinges as a weak attempt to securing the gates.

"How the hell a moon child in Sun's light attacking us.", "Aro, Lied to us." "What the hell was that thing." The vampire crowd raised their questions and all of their anger directed towards one. Aro.

I could practically hear the wolf scratching the surface of the door which was barely secured by Rex. Rex used his power and electrocuted the gate with the highest voltage he can muster. In the next second, scratching stopped and the wolf outside the door howled in pain and the mayhem stopped.

The waves of heat coming from the gate can be seen from my side. _One more of that kind was down by him._

Everyone stood relieved and myself stood straight and looked at my family. Uncle Emmet stood protectively over Aunt Rose, who was looking straight at me, her face was of worrying mother. _Mom_. Uncle Jasper still not relieved by the tension going on inside the room and my Aunt Alice, being drifted in the future outcomes as she stood motionless. It's hard for her to see through the wolves of every kind.

"He was supposed to be the last one." A black man came in front of Aro pointing at the dead body of the Moon child. "What is this Aro. Are you playing a game on us?" He shouted and the next second he was writhing in pain, brought down to his knees. Jane was the reason of course.

"Jane." Aro said quietly and the screaming stopped.

"Master." Jane replied and Aro smiled at her. They never get bored of their drama, not that I want to see it. I am getting out of here.

I walked through the crowd who were whispering among themselves. Everyone was confused about the situation. They want to blame Volturi for risking their lives like this, but the man lying on floor still recovering from Jane's attack told them not to.

"This is an unexpected development in the situation. It seems the information supplied to us was false. "Aro addressed the crowed but looked straight at Rex who was also uneasy with the situation. Being the lead hunter of werewolves, I suppose he is supplier of the information. I smirked inside.

"Rex, My dear. Would you like to tell us that why is a moon child is here when he,"? He pointed to the one lying beside him. "…was supposed to be the last one?" He asked never dropping the creepy smile.

Rex's eyes moved left and right as he thought about his response. "He shoul…" His response was cut short as the gate he once secured shoot straight; taking him with it. The gate crashed down in front of Aro and the Rex got buried under it.

Everyone gasped at the suddenness of it. But looked straight at the door entrance. Standing there, was a human…. with amber eyes; armed with assault gun in his hand. Flanked by two gigantic 7 feet tall werewolves in their beast form, Grey and brown, snarling at us.

Everything happened in a flash. From behind the werewolves two large gas canister shoot inside and more human's poured inside and started shooting. Wolf hurled themselves on the first they get claws on. Vampire limbs went flying as they ripped them like a paper towel.

I backed away to the farthest side of the hall. I have dealt with this kind more than anyone else from here and I know what they can do.

Some of the Vampires laughed at the puny attempt of werewolves in human form attacking them with gun bullets and gas bombs. One of them flashed in front of them and grabbed the gun nozzle, pointing it straight to his chest.

"Do your best, Dog." He said with a smirk as the gas filled the air. Something is different about this gas. I can see the small crystals floating around the hall. "Because. After this, you won't..." His voice faded and a large hole blasted through his chest and his body crumbled on his footing.

"Killing their smugness is more than satisfying." The wolf said and smiled evilly. _Oh Boy_.

That was the moment when everything goes downward for the vampires. Their bullet was killing us. Every bullet for one vampire is all that needed. One's that was not armed with gun are fighting alongside in their beast form. This was not natural. They cannot transform like that, only shifters can. Not without the moon.

Vampires did their best. Some of them fought and successfully killed them, but the wolf army seems infinite in number as they keep pouring inside. Soon our fighters started to backing away being overpowered by the beasts. Jane held one and two of them at bay. Alex subdued many of them at ones helping others to kill.

It seemed for a second that everything will be under control soon but a bullet came flying towards Jane. Penetrated his eyes. This caught Alex's attention and he ran to help her sister but caught in a beast's hand that bit him where it could find purchase and soon he was just a pile of limbs.

Is it the end of almighty Volturi? I should be smiling. Actually, I was smiling but the gas that they shoot inside was having weird effect. I backed away more into the corner. Something inside my stomach churned. and my family came straight to me.

"We may have our differences, Ness. But you should stay with us for now." Grandpa said. I couldn't say no to him. He rarely asks for anything and whatever happened in past wasn't his mistake.

I nodded in defeat but the reason was something else. I was feeling nauseated and soon enough I collapsed as soon as my aunt rose laid her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Review if you like...


End file.
